Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Ob1MegOb1
Summary: The Doctor hasn't seen Jasmine or Josh in a year...well that is until a space pod comes crashing into the TARDIS carrying Josh and Michael.  Now its a race against time to save Jasmine from a Katharian prison and in the mean time clear her name as well.


Guilty Until Proven Innocent

Ob1MegOb1

Summary: To my readers, please make sure that you read my other story Lost in Time and Mind before reading this one. And to any readers who are coming over from the Crimson Vial please forgive me and hopefully you enjoy this story!

Jasmine

Josh

The Doctor

Chapter 1

Crash Course

"Please Doctor," Amy said circling around the TARDIS console, "All I ask is that we go somewhere peaceful this time. No running, no shooting, no planets nearly blowing up. Somewhere nice where we can relax for once."

The Doctor didn't even look up though as he continued to be a whirl of knobs and levers. "You act like I never try to take you anywhere nice Amy Pond."

"Its not that you don't try Doctor," Rory said piping up next to Amy, "its just that we never end up there." And as he finished his sentence the TARDIS echoed with the shrill echoing of the TARDIS alarm. "Like now," both him and Amy said.

"That's a proximity alert," the Doctor said curious, "Something is heading right towards us."

"Okay lets act so nonchalant about this," Amy said concerned.

"Its some kind of escape pod just floating around," the Doctor said confused, "that's odd. Well lets pull it in and see what's inside."

"Wait pull it in?" Rory said looking at the door, "through that small space."

"No of course not," the Doctor said bounding over, "We'll pull it alongside us, and then open it up of course. What are you thinking trying to put it in here?"

"Weirder things have happened," Rory muttered.

The Doctor threw open the doors and took a good look at the pod in front of him. "Well it's a pretty standard escape pod," he said giving it a quick scan, "but it has hyperspace capabilities surprisingly. Which also comes with hypersleep capabilities, which means whatever is in there is probably fast asleep."

"Well lets see then," Amy said bounding over, "And lets hope they are not morning people. It is morning right?"

"Oh Pond," the Doctor said pointing his screwdriver at the pod, "the way your mind works." But as the pod opened he couldn't believe who found inside.

(Josh)

He kept seeing her face over and over again. She was crying her hand on that glass window. "I love you," she kept saying. And then suddenly she faded away and they were enveloped by darkness. And yet in the darkness he heard a voice. It wasn't her voice but somebody else. A voice calling his name. "Josh!" the voice said jolting him awake.

Everything came in a rush and there was a strange person standing over him in a tweed jacket and bowtie. He jolted away from him, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Take a second and look around Josh. Your senses are a little heightened because of the hypersleep. I know she looks a bit different but look…you know where you are."

Josh looked around and his eyes opened wide as for some reason he had that old feeling of belonging. And then he looked at the man in front of him with that cocky grin and pompous attitude. "Doctor?"

"Hello Joshua," he said , "Don't worry Michael is over here safe and sound. He hasn't been quite as quick to wake up though as you."

"Doctor," Josh said his mind trying to wake up, "we need to go now."

The Doctor's face became very quickly concerned, "I knew something was wrong when I didn't see her in there with you. Where is Jasmine?"

Josh shook his head trying to clear the fog again, "She's on the planet Katharia Doctor."

"Okay that's not so bad," the Doctor said heading to the console, "we went there before and they were very inviting—"

"She's in prison and tried for terrorism and murder," Josh said interrupting him.

The Doctor stood there his face slightly stunned…a look that Josh was not used to seeing on the Doctor. "I'm sorry…you want to run that by me again? Because if you just said what I think you said, the Katharians do not have pleasant ways of treating their prisoners Josh!"

"I know that!" Josh said, "And yes you heard me right. There was an accident Doctor…the Katharians just didn't view it that way."

The Doctor didn't need to hear another word. He was up and running to the console his hands flying. "Doctor!" Amy called coming, "We finally got water and….we're leaving?"

"Yes we are," he said through gritted teeth.

"Doctor what are you going to do?" Josh said, "The shield-"

"Yes I am perfectly aware of how it is on Katharia Josh," the Doctor said irritably, "but we need to get to her now. According to that pod you guys were in hypersleep for 2 months."

Josh's eyes opened horrified, "No."

"Yes Josh," the Doctor said his eyes serious.

They all jumped as Michael let out a few hacking coughs in the corner as he woke up. Josh rushed over, "Okay Mike take it easy." The Doctor looked over at them as he flipped the switches and levers. They both looked like they had been through hell. This was technically Michael's first time meeting him and he was about to get that the accelerated way.

"Josh where the hell are we?" Michael said softly.

"You're not going to believe this," he said helping Michael up, "we are on the TARDIS."

"What?" Michael said disbelievingly, "This is-?"

"Yes it is," the Doctor said, "And right now I don't have time to dispense with the pleasantries. I need to make a precision landing in a small space and a lot of mindless chit chatter is not going to help."

"Wait is he?" Michael asked softly.

"Yes he is the Doctor, and yes," Josh said as calmly as he could, "we are going back."

"Going back where?" Amy said confused,

"What did I say about the chit chat!" the Doctor said irritably.

"Sorry," they all said at the same time. The Doctor's blood was boiling but his heart was racing as well. What the hell had happened? And he was scared about her condition…two months in a Katharian prison...he pushed the engines a little harder needing every single second he could get.

The TARDIS came to a jolting stop as he landed. He had to break through Katharia's planetary shield which had probably set off every alarm in the building. But as he looked at the screen he had done it. They were in her cell.

On their last adventure Jasmine had made a connection to the TARDIS…one that the Doctor had claimed he had gotten rid of. The truth was that he hadn't gotten rid of it entirely, and thank God for that. Or else they might not have found her so easily.

"She's right outside," the Doctor said as everybody made a mad dash for the door. But as they stepped outside the Doctor felt both of his hearts freeze in his chest. The cell was dark, cold, and dirty. On the floor in a heap was Jasmine, only this wasn't the bright vibrant Jasmine he knew.

Her clothes were ratted and dirty and hung on her like a sack. Her face was sunken in and her eyes hollowed out. Her arms thin and he was pretty sure that bone was exposed more then any of them would like in several places. Her dark black hair usually pulled back was loose and matted in front of her face. But even then the Doctor could see that there was no life in her eyes…no sign of the shining woman he had known.

Immediately the nurse and doctor were done by her side.

"She's not breathing," Rory said immediately starting to give her emergency breathing.

"I can't find a pulse," Michael said his voice shaking, "her heart has stopped."

Immediately Rory switched to CPR and began giving her compressions. Josh had moved to her side immediately grabbing her hand and rubbing it tenderly. His hand was so big holding hers…it seemed almost like she had shrunk half her size since they had seen her last.

"My god," Josh said his voice breaking, "what did they do to you?" He gently put his hands on her cheek but he was taken aback by how cold she was. Her eyes were also making his blood run cold…they were dead eyes…eyes that had no life, no soul to them. As Michael and Rory continued to work on her Josh found himself putting his forehead on hers.

"Come on Jasmine," he muttered. "I came back just like I said I would. Hell I even brought the Doctor Jay and you know how much I love getting him involved." No smart comment, no laughter, not even a little flicker of light in her eyes. His body began to shake as he realized there was no response from her. It wasn't working…they had been too late.

"Move," a voice said and he saw the Doctor standing above him with a syringe.

"What are you doing?" Josh said demandingly.

"Our last option," the Doctor said taking the needle and getting down beside her he finally plunged the needle into her chest. Josh flinched as he did but he hoped that maybe just maybe…

They all sat there in silence waiting for something…anything. But as the minutes ticked by nothing happened. She still lay there in a small frail heap. Dead.

Josh shook his head, "No," he got up grabbing her by the shoulders, "no this isn't right. I did what I said I would I came back. You have to hold up your end now…you said you would be here waiting for me and ready to leave. Well you're here, but you're not ready. Not by a long shot Jasmine Dinea." There was still a great quiet that enveloped the room.

"You coward," Josh muttered, "you never ran away from anything and now when I come to save the day you do." He was shaking so hard from the fury and fear that was coursing through him. "I did not pull you back from the edge that night so you could die now." Still no answer her eyes staring straight up. "Wake up!" he suddenly screamed slapping her across the face. Her whole small frail form flinched as he did.

"Stop!" Amy screamed rushing forward but Rory grabbed her holding her close.

Josh turned her back to face him tears streaming down his face now. He gently picked her up holding her close. He put his mouth right by her ear and whispered, "I love you Jasmine Dinea. I have always loved you with all of my heart and I always will. I know I couldn't say it when they sent me away and I'm sorry. But now I did so you need to stay with me. Don't go just yet," he said his voice cracking, "Don't go."

There was a great moment of silence and still nothing. Michael had begun to break down next to Rory. Amy was softly crying in Rory's arms. And the Doctor was standing there stoic and impossible to read. And then suddenly Josh felt it…the soft trickle of air against his ear. He looked at Jasmine and slowly her eyes rolled back and her eyelids closed for a second. "Jay?" he said his voice shaking.

And then she let out a few pained coughs as Josh felt her weak thready pulse in his hands. He let out a sigh of relief holding her close and letting the tears run freely. "Thank you love…thank you." But the sound of guns clicking broke the moment and they all turned to see a dozen guards standing at the cell door.

And they all had their guns pointed at them. "Oh God," Amy muttered, "it just doesn't end."

TBC

Please Please Please Review!


End file.
